He Said He Had A Story
by hypergurl221
Summary: "Never in a million years would I think you would call me your lord Granger, the past 2 years must have been hard on you" involuntarily she growled at this statement


"What was your name?"

The words whirled through her mind. She knew the answer they wanted, they wanted her to admit she was no one, less the no one. Nothing. She knew she would be punished if she answered wrong, she learnt that very early on.

"Nothing" she whispered to the dark man who was now buckling his belt

"that's right sweetheart, you are nothing" he grabbed her by the hair and made her stand next to him "thanks for the shag" he whispered cruelly and dropped her again, letting her hit the ground, when she opened her eyes again the man had left.

Hermione knew she should have been used to this treatment by now, but tears still sprung to her eyes. It had been 2 years since the 'great war' as it was now dubbed. She could still remember every moment. The Dark Lord bringing Harry's body into the school, she thought perhaps there was some greater magic and he would jump up and save everyone, but he remained stationary and that was when all hope left her. After that the Death eaters descended, no one had enough energy to fight them off and one by one everyone was taken prisoner. The 'blood traitors' were given a choice, either join the death eaters or die in a holding cell in Azkaban, she knew most had chosen to join the ranks. All people wanted to survive; even if it was in the lifestyle they were trying to fight not 2 years ago.

The muggleborn's were now simply the sex toys of the death eaters. The day after the war was lost, she was dragged to a building, the sign on the building was a silver circle but she never caught what the words on it read. There were hundred of rooms within the building and she was placed in room 405. Within the room was a large bed, a small bathroom off the side, a small table with two seats in front of the bed and that was it. A single light shone from the ceiling and there were no windows. The walls were all covered in dark green silk.

At first she had been confused, why would they give a 'mud blood' such a living estate, when half bloods and pure bloods were only given a single choice, join or die. But it all became clear when she received her first 'customer' as she referred to them.

"What is your name?" he had asked her. She looked at the man curiously

"Hermione Granger" she told him. his hand connected with her face faster then she thought was possible

"I am your lord you worthless nothing, now try again!" he growled her

"Hermione Granger, my lord" she whispered

"That's a good mudblood, welcome to the new order of things, you are for the higher classes pleasure, and don't try to fight it, you'll only get yourself hurt"

Then he had pulled her to the bed and viciously took what she thought would always be hers to give to whom she pleased; the blood from her first time still stained her bed now. The whole time he continued to whisper how worthless she was, how she was closer to being nothing and the only thing she was good for was a hole to fill.

After he was finished with her, he whispered "What was your name?"

"Hermione Granger my lord" his hand again slapped her

"Have you learnt nothing you stupid mud blood" he pulled out his wand from his trouser pocket and pointed it directly at her. The next thing she knew she was withering in pain. He finished the curcio and left. After that the string of men became consistent. She slowly learned that the answer to the second question was nothing. They were trying to make her forget who she was and what she had been.

For the first couple of weeks she had begged saying the same things over and

over again "Please just be soft! This life has not been good to me, its so hard to take! Please!" but they would simply laugh at her and remind her that they had paid for their time with her and they would get the 'goods she sold' as they referred to it.

It was when Ronald Weasley walked through her door that she finally gave up. She begged him to come back to her, told him if he could just get her out they'd be okay. They could start their own rebellion, but he had simply laughed and slapped her across the face.

"You have a job to do, bend over and take it hard"

After that moment she had a sudden realisation; if she was to do this everyday she should see it as a job and nothing else. After that moment she allowed the men to use her body, while her mind thought of other things, and other times. She would answer their questions correctly and they would leave. At night she would cry herself to sleep over what the world once was and what she was reduced to now.

That brought her to present day, she knew she would have another customer in less then half an hour and so she wiped the almost tears from her eyes and began to clean the room. Sometime later there was a knock at the door, Hermione made her way to behind the bed and looked down at the floor. Some customers liked her to look others didn't, it was easier to look away and be asked to look at them, then be looking at them and be told to look away. The man entered her room and went straight to a small nail hanging on the wall to hang his jacket up. He was looking away from her when he whispered, "What is your name?"

Hermione froze. That voice. She looked up to see his back "Hermione Granger my lord" she watched him physically stiffen from her words

He turned slowly "Granger?" she looked at his face and couldn't help but to gasp, Draco Malfoy had grown up in the last 2 years. His hair sat softly around his face, not gelled back as it had been all through school. He looked healthy and strong and a touch of a smile was sitting on his lips. But that was when she remembered; this was a job, just like every other man had been.

She bowed "Yes my lord"

"My, my, Granger, how the mighty have fallen. Yet you seem to be quiet content with your life here, do you enjoy being our whore mud blood?"

she continued looking at the ground "Yes my lord"

he sighed and went to sit by her small table. "look at me Granger" her eyes immediately found his face "come sit" she walked over and sat at the other chair across from him. she sat with perfect posture, it was her job to be a perfect whore. He gently took her hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb. "I'm not going to fuck you today Granger" her eyes found his and she raised an eyebrow unconvinced, he chuckled lightly "I miss the old you, Granger, where's your spark?"

Hermione was now confused she hadn't been asked questions, other then what was her name in quiet some time

"What is it you would like, my lord?" she may have been curious, however she wasn't an idiot and she wouldn't soon forget her position within this new society. He chuckled again.

"never in a million years would I think you would call me your lord Granger, the past 2 years must have been hard on you" involuntarily she growled at this statement

"Again I ask what is it you are after my lord?" she asked a little more aggressively

"I want the best" he answered simply "and you my dear Granger, are the best. Imagine my surprise when I demand the most expensive girl for an hour at the counter and I walk in this room ask for your name hear Hermione Granger come from your lips" she remained silent but continued to stare at him "I'm going to break you granger, not in a bad way of course, I want the little hellfire from school back, then I want you to bind yourself to me and come and stay at the manor with me as my mistress"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth in shock. Was he really going to take her from this place? Could it really be true, only be used by one man, not by countless over one day? "my.. lor… Malfoy" she whispered clearly and then she felt herself slip into the darkness.

She woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It smelt clean. She opened her eyes and took in the room around her. It was huge. At least three times the size of her room at 'the building' the bed she was in was large and comfortable and had a large wooden head bored, the floor was covered in soft cream carpet that made the wood in the room stand out. The wardrobe ran along one of the walls and a simple desk sat in the corner. In front of the bed was a massive bay window with a small sitting ledge underneath. After taking in her surreal surroundings Hermione slowly stood and went to look out the window. Grass as far as the eye could see rolled over hills. Tears began to prick her eyes; she tried to remember the last time she had been outside. Touched the soft grass, felt cold rain hit her face, smell the sweet centres of flowers. While she was thinking she failed to notice another person slip in the room.

He observed her from his place at the door, all he had wanted was the best but he could help but feel lucky that the best was Granger. When he had gone to the whorehouse the day before he walked up to the dirty man who owned the place and demanded the most expensive girl in the place. He had told the man he was buying the girl for himself no if's or but's. the man simply stated her price told him she would be easily replaced and gave him the keys to her room. When he had entered the room, he went straight to the hanger and asked for her name, his initial plan was to seduce her into being his personal slut, but when she had confidently said Hermione Granger everything changed. He couldn't believe he had just paid for Granger to be his, however at the time he didn't want her to know that. He acted nice, but being honest at the same time, when he had told her he would take her away to the manor she had promptly passed out. He had watched her for a moment before picking her up and returning to his home at the manor. he let the elves clean her up and then let her sleep the rest of the night. He was now watched her fight back tears as she looked over the vast expanse of land that he owned

"If you promise not to escape I could take you outside" she whipped around to see him watching her by the door way

"Malf… My lord, I'm sorry I didn't see you" he couldn't help but smile at her, she was so similar but so different to the girl he had known in school. She still looked just as fragile and innocent but he knew she had been corrupted in more ways then he could ever know

"That's okay" he held his arm out for her to take "Come with me" she walked over to him quickly, not wanting to upset him, and wrapped her slender arm in his.

"You can have an easy life here Granger, I can give you everything you could possibly want" he walked her down the main stairs of the manor and out the back door. He watched emotions play across her face as he bought her outside. He heard her whisper "oh Malfoy" and then she was running, and rolling and smiling.

She was outside. In the sun. in the grass. She lay with her head back looking at the clouds. At this moment she had not been happier since before the war. She didn't know why the Malfoy heir was being so nice to her, but she didn't care, if he gave her more freedom then she had experienced in the last 2 years then he could use her body for whatever sick purpose he wished. She could hear his footsteps in the grass approach her. She moved to stand but was surprised when she felt him lay beside her.

"Why me?" she whispered after a brief period of silence

"I told you I want the best?"

"Yes but for what" she replied, then hastily added "My lord"

"Because my wife is passionless and I need someone who I can have a conversation with but also a connection"

"So you have brought me here to be your sex slave my lord"

"Only if that's all your willing to be Granger" she turned her head to look at him

"What do you mean by that?"

"I could be a companion, you must not have had conversations with real live people in some time?"

She looked at him for a long moment "I'm so confused, why are you being nice to me, I thought you hated me?"

"My dear sweet Granger, 2 years will change any man, and I have found there are far worse people to hate then you, my wife for example"

"You hate your wife?" she asked slightly surprised

"Yes. I had no choice; she was a blood traitor that chose to become a death eater. She was betrothed to me so I could look after her, make sure there was no rebellion. The first couple months were fine, but then she began to demand money from me and now I would much rather her out of my life, she's cheating on me anyway"

"My lord not to seem rude but you just bought me as a mistress? So aren't you cheating as well?"

"Yes I am, but I'm not keeping you a secret, but she thinks sleeping with my best mate will make it a big secret, however he just uses her for her body" Hermione smiled a little and allowed herself for just a moment to think that maybe this life with Malfoy may not be that difficult and that maybe she could find some form of companionship with him. however that moment was short lived, as a screech was heard from the back door

"MALFOY YOU FUCKING FERRET, YOU BOUGHT A WHORE!?"

Hermione guessed this must be Malfoy's charming wife and went to meet the woman who had driven him to buy her. But as she got closer her throat began to constrict

"Ginerva Darling your home. How was Blaise?"

but Ginny wasn't looking at Malfoy she was looking past him at the girl. Malfoy turned to look at Hermione and smiled widely at her

"G…Ginny?" she almost chocked on the word, looking at the girl in front of her. 2 years ago you would not have believed she was deliriously in love with Harry Potter

"No" the redhead girl whispered softly, taking in the girl who in the past she had considered her best friend. Now she could feel nothing but passive hate for the girl. She took a deep breath and turned to her husband "You bought a whore home darling, how sweet. Are you forgetting THAT I AM YOUR WIFE! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING YOU GET IT FROM ME"

Something inside Hermione snapped at the moment and she started to scream "How could you!? He loved you! HARRY FUCKING LOVED YOU! And you gave in to these people! You're a death eater oh god how could you!" then Hermione broke down, tears spilling down her checks, everyone was gone and now all she had was Draco Malfoy who was at this very moment holding her as she cried.

Ginny snapped out of her initial shock of Hermione's words and approached her. She pushed her husband away from the girls trembling body and slapped her hard across the face. "You, Hermione Granger are nothing more then a Mud blood whore here to fill my husbands bed. You are nothing and never will be" she then turned to her husband "And you. I fucking hate you, I hope your happy with your whore" with that she stopped back inside leaving the two alone once again.

Hermione without the support of Malfoy collapsed to the ground and cried. He gently scooped her up and walked her to the room she had woken up in the morning, he gently placed her on the bed and instructed her to sleep. She closed her eye but she didn't sleep, instead she listened to the screaming of Malfoy and Ginny on the floor below.

"Don't act surprise! You treat me like shit, spend MY money like it's yours, cheat on me and then you have the audacity to act surprised when I seek out confort in another"

"CONFORT? SHE'S A FUCKING SLUT MALFOY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU FUCKED HER YOUR DIRTY FERRET?"

"Less times then you have fucked Blaise my sweet wife"

"I wish I could just divorce you, you bastard!"

"That wish is mutual"

"You know she will never love you! No one will! Your parent never did! And nether did I"

"Fuck you Weasley! I Hate you and if I had my way you would have been in the Whore house with Hermione! You are not a pureblood women, your disgusting and Hermione is triple the woman that you are and she's a self titled whore!"

She heard a door downstairs slam shut and then the distinct sound of apparation. She then heard footsteps come quickly up the stairs and she found herself pretending to be asleep.

He opened the door to hear her soft even breathing; he approached her bed and gently rocked her. When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but softly smiled at him, she hadn't felt safe with someone for so long.

He pushed her on her back and got on top of her. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and whispered "Granger, please" she knew straight away what he was asking and went straight into working mode. She allowed him to touch her, to kiss her, to use her body how he wished, and at the same time she withdrew herself from the situation. From the emotions. When he was done he rolled off her and lay next to her. They were silent for a while before he propped himself on his elbow and looked at her

"That's why you're the best? Because you let them do anything to you and you don't do anything to stop them? you allow yourself to leave the situation?"

She looked at him surprised "How did you know"

"Because I was saying Hermione the whole time and you didn't even react slightly" he paused for a second and then looked in his eyes "Will you ever give yourself to me?" he asked

"I don't know how"

"I'll just have to teach you" he gently kissed her forehead and left her room.

The following days continued in a pattern of waking, showering, reading, spending time with Malfoy, eating, reading, indulging Malfoy and then more sleep. her days slowly turned to weeks, her weeks to months and then finally a year had passed since she had come to live with Malfoy.

Not much had changed through the year, except it was very rarely Ginny was in the manor; she was normally sleeping with the upper purebloods or visiting her family. Hermione and Malfoy were now incredibly close and she was sure she loved him.

In the mornings he would wake her with a small good morning kiss and they would share breakfast over the balcony, sometimes they would walk around the grounds and sometimes she would read to him. it upset her tremendously however that she could never admit her feelings to him as it was un heard of for a mud blood to love a pureblood, however one night it came out.

He came to her like he did every night and began kissing her gently on the neck, and gently caressed her body. And then she did something to surprise them both, she moaned quietly. He pulled back surprised and then smiled at her and returned to kissing her. She continued to moan under his kisses and began to let her hands explore his body, she heard his breath hitch as her fingers ran over his flat stomach. He felt good touch and she couldn't believe she hadn't touched him before. He gently pulled up her nightgown and left lingering kisses down her body. By the time he reached her core she was for the first time wet for him. he felt himself get even harder at the idea of her wanting him. he removed his clothes quickly and then plunged into her. Her body arched up into him and he couldn't help but smile and her reaction. He took her slowly that night and was surprised when he felt her clench around him and a new layer of wet coat him.

And then he heard it, the very distinct words "I love you"

He had stopped straight away when she had whispered those words "What?"

"i… I love you" she whispered unsure or his reaction.

He quickly pulled out of her and all but ran from the room. she was left to sob her heart out and the rejection he had just given her, she was sure he would send her back to the whore house. For letting emotions get involved. She should have stayed away from the situation, but tonight she had given in and now she would pay dearly for it. She fell asleep with tears leaking from her eyes.

She loved him. that was all that mattered. He pulled out a small bag that he had charmed to fit more and began to pack all his belongings, including the muggle money he kept in his room. With his decision in this moment, he could never return to this life. Once packed he returned to the room where a sleeping Hermione was sprawled out on the bed with tears still glistening on her checks.

"Hermione" she opened her eyes to see him above her smiling sweetly. He wanted to take her back now!? At midnight? Oh god what she had done was truly wrong. He took her hand "Come with me"

He took her down the grand staircase and out the back door like he had the first day she had been there. He then pulled her into a hug and she felt them apparate away. She kept her eyes closed, afraid of seeing the whore house once again but when Draco began to pull her hand she had no choice but to open her eyes. She gasped suddenly

"Where are we?!" she asked terribly confused

"Australia. Muggle Sydney to be exact"

"What?" he was giving her to another country so she could never return home? No wand? No money, she was stuck here for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall

"I love you Hermione" she opened her eyes and looked at him surprised "halfway through last year, I started to love you, so I bought us a house some where no one will find us, we can live as muggles and no one will ever know. I just had to know you loved me too before we could leave, I needed to hear you say it"

"you'd live as a muggle for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, you bought the happiness back into my life"

"Gods Draco, I love you" she threw her arms around his neck and began kissing him with all she had

"Are you ready to start our lives together, a new? No war. No Prejudice. Just love?"

"I do! I love you!" and then hand in hand Draco took her to their new house.

Nowadays it is not uncommon to see the Charles's, a wealthy business man and his lovely teacher wife secretly teaching their children magic in the confines of their suburban home. Nor is it uncommon to hear the exchange

"I love you Draco Charles"

"I love you to My Dear Sweet Hermione Charles"

They may have changed their names, their looks and their address but Hermione and Draco were in love, forever more.

The End

He Said He Had A Story

by The Dear Hunter

There was a silver circle sign, and she was standing at the door

we pressed our way right through the crowd, or pace was quickened to her floor,

there was a single feigning light, and there was silk all on the walls,

she had a lot of love to give, I was prepared to take it all

"And what did she do next?"

She had disrobed, and she was waiting on the floor.

She asked me what it was I want, I thought that I wanted it all.

"What did you say?"

I said "Stand up and move your body to the bed."

She quickly stood, and slowly turned, and

here's exactly what she said.

"Please be soft and sweet to me, this life has not been good

you see its hard with such a history buried in misery."

"And what did you do next?"

I broke a smile reminding that I paid her well.

Her lips returned, and then I felt her hands unbuckling my belt.

"So was it good?"

It felt like heaven, but I'm sure she was in hell-

I made it clear I'd get my money's worth out of the goods she sells.

Break and bind yourself to me, deliver what you've sold

you see that I will only take from you, and use it up.

I'll use you up "What was your name".

What was your name?


End file.
